Amy Aquino
Amy Aquino, born March 20, 1957, is a 57-year-old American television, film, and stage actress. She is a graduate of both Harvard and Yale Universities, and has appeared in television series such as Brooklyn Bridge, ER and Being Human. She was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award for her role in Picket Fences. She is currently co-secretary-treasurer of the Screen Actors Guild. On Glee, she guest starred as the Funny Girl producer. Personal Life Aquino was born in Teaneck, New Jersey, and is the daughter of Adele Frances (Mesiti) and Salvatore Aquino. She first acted in junior high school productions. She went onto Harvard University, studying pre-medical with biology as a major. In her final year, she realized that she was spending more time acting than studying and so left to travel to New York to take acting classes whilst working as at a law firm. She stayed there for three years without landing any acting jobs, before travelling to Minneapolis on a recommendation where she gained her first roles. She enrolled at Yale University's Drama School in 1986 after two years of rejections. Aquino met Drew McCoy after being to California. They were married in 1995 at Saint Malachy's Roman Catholic Church in Manhattan. Together they purchased the Villa Royale, an Inn in Palm Springs, California, which they renovated over a two year period. She joined the Screen Actors Guild in 1987, and was named the co-secretary-treasurer on September 24, 2009. She was elected for a second term in 2011 without opposition. She has also previously served two terms as first vice-president. Career After three years at Yale, she spent the following five years based in New York. Whilst there she appeared with Kevin Spacey at Playwrights Horizons and joined the Circle Repertory Company. She appeared in Wendy Wasserstein's The Heidi Chronicles, which won the Tony Award for Best Play in 1989. During the same year she appears in both Moonstruck and had a brief scene in Working Girl where she played Melanie Griffith's secretary at the end of the film, her first film roles. In 1991, she gained a main cast role in the pilot for the CBS series Brooklyn Bridge. It was picked up and after being renewed for a second series, Aquino moved to California to be closer to where it was being filmed. After moving, she has primarily been in television roles, including ER, and Everyone Loves Raymond. She was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award for playing the part of Dr Joanna "Joey" Diamond in Picket Fences. She appeared in another play of Wasserstein's, Third, in the off-Broadway production at the Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts in 2005. Aquino also appeared off-Broadway at the 59E59 Theaters in Secrets of the Trade by Jonathan Tolins. She was cast as the witch Donna in the second series of Being Human. In 2013, Aquino was cast in the ABC Television pilot Divorce: A Love Story. However, the role was recast when the producers decided that she looked too young to play Jason Jones' mother. The actor was sixteen years younger than her. Filmography Gallery Aquino3.jpg Amy Aquino 300.jpeg 486-21600.jpg 007DHWCPM Amy Aquino 005.jpg Amy Aquino.png Aquino4.jpg Academy+Televison+Arts+Sciences+19th+Annual+Kb9JrAK-B8wm.jpg 486.gif 009FBR Amy Aquino 001.jpg 2 AmyAquino.jpg AMY1.jpg AMY2.jpg AMY3.jpg External links * Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:Pages needing attention